


Wanderer AU

by Calciferisagayskeletonloveruwu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calciferisagayskeletonloveruwu/pseuds/Calciferisagayskeletonloveruwu
Summary: At the age of 1 1/2, Goth is left alone after Death and Geno go "missing" leaving behind everything. Goth is left in the care of an old family friend, Memory. Together they wander the multiverse in hopes of finding the missing pair.





	Wanderer AU

**Author's Note:**

> Updates kinda inconsistent because there is only one place I get Wi-Fi uwu also dyslexia is a bit an issue but I'm trying my best. Enjoy

'Don't forget. We love you.  
         Geno, Death.'

Goth stared at the note holding it in his small hand, his other gripping the tan flesh of his human companion. He trotted behind her, he smiled as looked up "where are we now?" he asked, glancing around at the town around them, humble buildings and houses made up the complicated mazes of streets, alley ways, neighborhoods and avenues. Memory smiled down at Goth, looking back at the sidewalk ahead. "We are iiinnn" she thought for a minute, looking at the small but full book of multiple AUs or ATs.  She flipped through to her current page before smiling down at the younger skeleton "Underswap, version 673, surfaced" the younger made a sound of awe and looked around, smiling but it quickly faded when a crowd of monsters and humans began to cross the street, he squeaked and hid under the olders hooded cape, gripping her hand tightly as she led him across the crosswalk. Nodding and smiling at people passing her or the cars that patiently awaited for pedestrians to finish crossing. When they were back on the sidewalk and walking away from the massive crowd, Goth poked his head out.

   They continued their walk, taking turns every now and then. Memory would occasionally stop by a few shops or other bystanders asking the simple questions while handing them makeshift flyers one of the many Inks they have seen had given them. With each 'sorry' and 'haven't seen them before's Goth's face began to fall more and more into one of a sad child. He began to cry softly, letting out a hiccup. Memory sighed before picking him up. "Sorry bud. Maybe we can go back the that one Drink timeline with that kid you liked. I can leave you there for a bit and you two can play while I search in the bad places. Sound good to you?" she asked softly as she lifted him up carefully placing him on her hip, feeling the lantern they used to trassport through these places hit her cape. Insuring her that it was still there. Goth thought about it for a bit and nodded "mhm" he hummed as he wiped his eyes. With that settled she hooked Goth's legs under her arms and heaved him up a bit so that the smaller was now reviving a piggy-back ride. Much to the child's enjoyment Memory began to walk, occasionally jumping a bit, or making Airplane sounds while Goth held his arms out as if he were piloting this imaginary airplane.

   This was going to be a very. Very long search.


End file.
